


new constellations

by hword4cracks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Sharing music, Stargazing, Watching the Sunset, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hword4cracks/pseuds/hword4cracks
Summary: maxwell is barely 18, barely legal to drive, but here he is; his clammy hands gripping the steering wheel of his fathers truck with a black haired boy in his passenger seat.
Relationships: Aquaria/Miz Cracker
Kudos: 3





	new constellations

**Author's Note:**

> surprise surprise more richard siken because i am what? gay and lonely.

“he was pointing at the moon, but i was looking at his hand.”

maxwell is barely 18, barely legal to drive, but here he is; his clammy hands gripping the steering wheel of his fathers truck with a black haired boy in his passenger seat. for a brief moment, the older boy allows himself to take a good look at giovanni; his strong jawline and his eyes crinkling up from the grin on his face. 

they’re driving to their favorite spot: a small clearing at the top of a hill with the perfect view for the sunset and a perfect place to stargaze. maxwell was sure to pack a blanket for the two to sit on as well as snacks through the night. gio flipped through all of maxs tapes before choosing their favorite. it was a worn out tape, the sticker label having been rubbed off after multiple plays. gio touched his thumb against the remnants of the label and smiled softly, his mind flooded with memories of max.

the boys chatted as they journeyed to their destination, and excitement was bubbling in giovannis stomach as max finally pulled into the single parking space. the two giggled as they clumsily set up their blanket and snacks and finally settled in to watch the sunset. the sky was a dreamlike thing, soft oranges melting in to cotton candy pinks, and max was in awe.

“this is insane,” maxwell whispered and his eyes never left the sky.

“isn’t it? it’s so crazy to me how beautiful the world can be.” giovanni rambled with a smile on his face. this caused maxwell to shift his gaze, his full attention now on the younger boy. the warm colors of the sky put a glow on giovanni, and he seemed to be made of gold. 

“yeah— yeah, you’re right. it’s crazy.” max stuttered. giovanni flashed him a soft smile before averting his gaze back to the picturesque scene in front of him. maxwell allowed himself to stare a little bit longer, his eyes taking in the beauty that was giovanni.

finally, the radiant sun sank below the horizon and the moon and stars made themselves known. both boys were laid flat on their back with smiles plastered on their faces. they were having a competition to see who could correctly name the most constellations, and giovanni seemed to be winning.

“look! there’s aquarius!” giovanni exclaimed. maxwell rolled his eyes and made a mental note to learn more about the stars.

“whatever, im done playing this game.” the brown eyed boy pouted. hearing this sent gio into a fit of giggles before he started to speak again.

“you’re just mad that im beating you! admit it, i know more than you!” the two bickered back and forth about this topic before max finally surrendered and admitted that yes, giovanni did know more constellations than him. after their shenanigans and snacking, they relaxed against their blanket once more. max seemed to be lost in thought, his eyes glazed over and distant. giovanni on the other hand was alive as ever, excitedly taking in the night sky that surrounded him.

“max! max! hello? earth to heller!!!” giovanni exclaimed before grabbing the boys shoulder to get his attention. maxwell, in his bewildered state, asked giovanni what he needed.

“look at the moon! look at how bright it is!” gio beamed as his delicate finger pointed out to the moon. a smile found itself at home on maxwells face, but it wasn’t the moon that was causing his smile. max couldn’t even take his eyes off of the beautiful boy beside him, and gio eventually noticed.

“stop staring at me dork.” gio giggled. a pink blush spread across maxwells face when he realized he had been caught red handed. he chuckled and tried to brush off the interaction, but gio wasn’t one to ignore something important.

“max, can i ask you something?” the italian boy began. max nodded slowly, his brown eyes locked on giovannis. 

“can i kiss you?” maxwell swears his heart stops. his cold hands start to sweat and he thinks this must be some joke, right? lost in his own mind, max doesn’t notice gio getting increasingly uncomfortable with the silence.

“i— uh, it’s okay if you don’t want to, i might have read into things too much.” the boy started as his eyes began to well with tears. immediately, maxwell snapped out of his daze and began apologizing.

“no, no! i want to, believe me, i do. i just thought you might’ve been joking and i didn’t want to embarrass myself.” maxwell shrinks into himself at the pitiful confession, but gio is quick to comfort him. graceful fingers cup maxs cheek and gios thumb gently rubs against the soft flesh. he leans into the shorter boy before pressing a kiss against his lips; it’s short and it’s sweet and they smile through the whole thing. 

as maxwell drives giovanni home, the songs on their favorite mixtape seem to have a different meaning. with his hand on gios thigh, his other hand on his steering wheel, he feels okay again. when max pulls into the driveway of his parents house and climbs through his first story window, he glances up at the moon and smiles softly.


End file.
